myanimeshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Purplepenguin5
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Anime Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse The guest of honor has arrived Okay, I'm here. Um... if you want me to create an infobox, you'll have to describe to me what you want in it and what color. Also, it looks like your front page can use a makeover. :I'll work my magic for the template. If you want me to add anything to the template or take anything out, let me know and I'll change it. I'm a little busy right now, but I'll get to the template next time. Well, to color text, use HTML codes. Like you can use this code: to turn the text this color. As for the two pages thing, I think it's just a glitch. Wikia has a lot of glitches nowadays. A lot more then it did when I joined. ::Okay, I just created the show template. What do you think? :::I'm not quite sure what you mean. I'm not sure if you're asking me to add show pages to a show category, or if you wanted me to link to a category from the main page. I get it now. Um... I don't know - I'm gonna try something. :What I tried didn't work; I don't think it's possible unless you do it all manually. You know, write them all out yourself. ::Most wikis have a "see also" section at the bottom of the page and they just add a link to the wiki for the show there. But, if you want, I could change the infobox so that it has a row that links to the show's wiki - though, let me know what you think about my alternative. :::Yeah, I saw all of them. A stupid question Hey, do you think you're going to add the show Avatar: The Last Airbender to the wiki? I'm a pretty big fan of the show. :Great. :) List of Anime Hey, how's the anime list going? :That's great that you're getting your computer fixed. ::It's okay to be a little off topic sometimes. I have plenty of friends (even an enemy) on Wikia and we get off topic a lot and talk about things like games coming out and stuff. Also, you're on crutches? That sucks. Well, good luck with the physical therapy, I hope that goes good. RE:Computer Getting a new computer? That's cool. Sorry that you have to restart the Sims games though. If you want to get new editors for this wiki, you could always try adding a section about this website and a link to it here. Just a suggestion. Oh, and thanks for the update. :) :Well, if you had to restart a pretty big game like Grand Theft Auto IV when you just finished it (which I did), you'd be pretty upset. ;) Yeah, that "followed pages" thing gets a bit annoying. I went into my preferences and unchecked the box that says to send me an e-mail every time a "followed page" is edited. As for the blue comment thing, I don't know what that's about. Could be a glitch. I'm a Bureaucrat and an admin on a couple wikis and I've never had a special-colored comment box. Oh, and that's great that you're walking again!